Naruto: Portrain of Ruine
by TheNiemand
Summary: As the Wealder of the Holy whip it is responsible to fight Dracula and his subordinarys


AN This is a co-operation with Wolfpackersson09 neither I or he own Naruto. Idea is from him he asked me first

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been 13 or so years since the Kyuubi's attack. Once there were many ninja, but many perished on that October 10. It was a tragic day for a single boy. A boy who posses an incredible destiny.

A blonde haired boy with blue eyes and whisker marks stared out towards the village. He was sitting on top of Konoha's Hokage Mountain, a tribute to past Hokage's. More specifically, he was perched on top of the Yondaime's head, but he continued to look at the village below, 'I will become Hokage.' He then turned to a single object he always brought with him, a simple leather whip. It wasn't anything special, but it was the only object that connected him with his own parents.

"Geez dobe, you always come up here." A girl's voice called causing him to turn. It was a girl with tight black shorts and a black shirt with a fan shaped emblem on the sides. Her long raven colored haired seemed to blow in the breeze, and she looked at the blonde with lovely, dark onyx eyes. Another voice called out, "You probably shouldn't wear that jacket more often. You look more like a ninja without it." This time it was another girl with short pink hair and a headband tied as a ribbon.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, why're you here?"

"We were searching for you, baka" Sakura playfuly said before turning a little more seriouse " Tsunade-sama has a mission for us and we should meet her as soon as possible"

"Yes and that was over a half an hour and she didn't like it to wait, so lets go" Sasuke said as she jumped from the head on the rooftop of the Hokage tower below.

"We could use the stairs" Naruto comment to himself as he rose up and cleanid the dirt from his coat

'Show off' Sakura thought annoyed

"Come on Sakura-chan, lets Baa-chan not wait"

A short trip/Jump and fall late the three gennin were standing before the Hokage in her office with they respected Sensei, the ever late Kakashi.

"Now that everyone's here, there's a mission for you three. As you know there are monks that have kept in contact with the Church to keep tabs on things that happen, and recently something unnatural happened."

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama," Sakura asked as the beautiful blonde woman. Her hazel eyes had a stern look as she looked at them, "They requested the assistance of Naruto specifically, and this mission is for Team 7: You are to investigate the potential sighting of Dracula's Castle." Their was a gasp as Kakashi went wide-eyed at the mention of it. Naruto gulped at the implication before Tsunade continued, "Naruto's presence has been requested because of that whip he has. It's the holy whip of the main Belmont clan, the vampire killer. Naruto, you and the others meet with the priest and investigate further. Sakura, fortunately for us, you are one of the few magicians in Konoha, and will be an asset on this mission. I don't why Castlevania appeared, but I want you four to find out."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They said in unison as they left to pack. Naruto clutched the whip in his hand, 'If only I could use this.'

Some Days later Team 7 arrived at the meeting spot early in the morning seeing a man with a big bag, bigger than himself, on his back walking nervousely right and left."Were are they, they should have been here yesterday already. I hope nothing happened to them." the man told to himself not notice the four nins approaching him."Yo" Kakashi greed the man who jump three feets in the air in surprise.

"Common sissy we are the guys from Konoha, the ones your church asking for, no need to shit you in you panties" Sasuke said ammused by the by the 'courage' of this man. Hearing that they are from Konoha and seeing they headband the man calmed down. "Thank god. But you should arrived here yesterday night, what took you so long?"

"Kakashi-sensei" All three said togheter and giving they sensei a glare.

"He he he. Well you see in Konoha I wanted to go to the gate to meet my team but then a black cat croos my bath so I have to take another path to avoid bad luck and than I meet a old lady who carried some heavy bags with her and as the gentelman I am I helped her to take them home." Kakashi told the man his famous lies, not wanting to tell him the actually truth. His team want to call him a liar when the man didn't stop them.

"I see, it was the right thing to do Kakashi-san" The man said with a pride full simle.

"It was?" Kakashis said surprised

"It was!" the teens said

"Of course, everyone in the church know that you have to avoid a black cat and no one cares more for the eldest of our society, so your lateness is not so bad, Kakashi-san well done, well done"

The nins all looked stupyfied on the man, who is the first one who actually belife the bullshit Kakashi told everyone when he came too late.

"Well we should then introduce ourself then. My name you know already, It is Kakashi Hatake"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha

"I am Sakura Haruno"

"Haruno? Are you the little girl who be said to be a genius in magic?"

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL" Sakura screamed stamping her feet into the ground.

"You rack tell us a different story" Sasuke teased.

"I am a late bloomer" Sakura groweld to Sasuke like a wolf to a prey, already preparing a spell to fire at her teammate.

"ha, you are just jeliouse that you don't have one of thoose" The Uchiha princess said as she pressed her already developing breast together to empatice her point.

Sakura want to throw a fireball at the girl, but Kakashi's fist on the head stopped them both

"You two stop arguring" kakashi interupt them, before mayor damage could be done. Both girls huffed and fold they arms in anoyence. Sighting Naruto continued

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Namikaze, a daughter clan of the Belmond. Than that means that whip must be then the Vampire Killer"

"Yes it is but I still couldn't realease the thrue power of the whip." Naruto said downcast.

"Hey Naruto cheer up, one day you can use the true power of the whip, I am sure of it" Sakura said to cheer her childhood friend and crush up.

"Thanks Sakura-chan"

"I am Vincet Dorin and I am here to help you to investigate the area"

"What have you found out till now?" Kakashi asked in his mission mode.

"W-well, I haven't found out much actually, but we do theorize that it is indeed Dracula's Castle." Dorin said as Sakura seemed to concentrate, "It definitely matches the part of 'Castle of Evil'. I can feel the dark energies around the area."

"You truly are a genius mage, and to be such a lovely young lady." Sakura giggled at the complement, "You hear that. L-o-v-e-l-y." Sasuke hn'd at the thought, but Kakashi spoke, "So, you don't have any new information?"

"No, but I was asked to assist you in whatever way I could. I even brought medicines and such made from Alchemy, but uh, oh how do I say this?" Naruto picked up on him quickly enough, "You want some pay for your help?"

"Well, if you put it that way, yes. It's a matter of economics, and if this is Dracula's castle then you could find all manner of riches within."

"Well, team we have some assistance, time to begin."

"Hai, sensei!" The three gennin said as they marched in the front gate. They readied weapons in case of monsters, and it was near a fountain just before the main interior that they found them. Two zombies were walking around, with nothing but the shabby clothes on their backs, hungering for human flesh. A few cracks of the Vampire Killer and a well thrown shuriken dispatched them with ease.

The group entered the caslte true the gate and were welcome with another zombie who was defeadet before he could get them into is reach. Steeping into the next rom they came into a hall with three way, one in front of them, another belof and another upstairs. The one above was sealed leaving only two options, the hole below or straight off.

"So team we are splitting here, Naruto and Sakura, you two get below, while me and Sasuke get straight of, when you discover something important or have the lightes feeling that you need help returns immediately."

"Hai, Sensei"

"Wait, Sensei"

"What is Sasuke?"

"Why did you let Sakura and Naruto operate alone and watched over me, when it would be safer when we all four stay togehter. I mean after all this is Draculas Castle" Sasuke asked with a bit of concern and offended in her voice, feeling like her skills aren't good enought to let her move alone.

"Because Naruto and Sakura know each other as long as they were childrends and were trained to work together, so do they know how the other fight and react and have a better teamwork. You instead came only recently in the team and don't know them as they knew each other, so it is safer to let them operate for a short while alone as when I let you three work alone togehter." Kakashi eyplained the dark haired girl.

Sasuke didn't like it but had to agree with Kakashi, looking at the two other teammates she said "Be carefull guys and stay safe" and fixing Naruto with a stern stare adding "And don't do something stupid." Before she went of with Kakashi thru the door into the next room.

'The last part was directet to me, right' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"Common lets going" Sakura said as she jummped the way down followed by shriek and bats flying the out of the hole "EEEK THERE A BATS IN MY HAIR"

'And she told me to don't do stupid thinks." Naruto thought with a bigger sweatdrop as he followed Sakura belove. As he land he saw Sakura standing infront of another Zombie who was only just dieing right now. Look over her sholder the pinket said to the blond."You know thoose Zombies movies are really exaggerating the danger and power of them. This zombies are really little pussys when you asked me"

"It is easy to say for you, you have you ninja training _and_ your spells" Naruto told her. Sakura only thug her tounge out at him and walked futher the way along. "Hey Naruto" she shouted some moments later. "What is?"

"Catch" As soon as the words feel a short sword fly torwards Naruto. Catching it with easy she continued "I found this sword lying around, it is in really good shape and well balanced. A high quallety produkt and since you use this stuff and so I thought it would be best to give it to you"

Smiling at her foresee and her discretion not to mention the current state of his whip he throw the sword back at her "Thank you, but you need it more than me, I have still the whip and when you run out of Kunais and shurkien the only think you have is your magic, which need time to build up, and you books, which to be honest not are really that effective."

Catching the sword she nooded in understandin "I see, but I would prefere a smaller weapon than a sword, maybe a dagger or somethink simmilar or somethink magic"

"When I find somethink like that I will give it to you" Naruto said as he walked alongside with Sakura the way. They didn't meet any other monster on they way and entered another room only to find it empty with only a angel statue in the central, holding a glowing orb in her hand. "What's this?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know" Sakura said as she walked torwards the stone angel curiousety " but I feel a strong power within, a sacred power" the magic genious said as she touched the statue. As soon as her hands came into contact with the mamor like stone, the orb in the hands of the angel shattered and the feeling of the sacred power wanished with it.

"What have you done!" Naruto screamed. "I have done nothing, the orb cracked fromself" Sakura said back and frowned "Come lets go to Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. There's nothing more here"

They managed to defeat more bats and zombies before heading up the stairs. They continued on before the ground beneath them started to shake.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as they turned around and saw a gigantic, bull like beast that started to charge at them. They ran and managed to knock some pillars in front of it as they say Kakashi and Sasuke waiting by a wall, "What the?" Naruto managed to scoop Sasuke in a bridal style and leapt up as Sakura and Kakashi jumped and landed to some ledges nearby. The beast broke through the wall and roared it's pain to the world as it marched on.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked as they leapt back to the floor. Naruto and Sakura weren't quite sure what it was.

"I don't know but it looks like it missed his rear part" Kakashi said as he land beside his team. They followed the beast into the next room. "Where did it gone?" Naruto asked perplexed looking right and left in the room, looking for any trace of the beast, because to put it frankly this room was fucking small, to small for the beast to move comfortable. It only have two ways up, one easy reachable for any man and another only a shinobi could walk.

"What did you two found by the way" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing really, only a sword and a sigle room with a strange angle statue in it" Sakura answered and explained then the sacred power she feel from it and what she had talked with Naruto.

"We keep that with the Statue in mind, and you are right we all should get some weapons in case we run out of shurikens and kunais and want to safe chakra, therefore when someone find something usefull and don't need it give it to us, understood."

"When we are talking about I found this book and knifes here" Sasuke said as she hold outsome trowing knifes.

"Naruto can have the knifes, they are better for trowing than fighting" Sakura said

"Thanks Sasuke-chan" Naruto said with his goofy smile on the face.

"I-it was nothing, really" Sasuke said blushing at Narutos praises smiling embrased and paling with her long black hairs.

'Why is she blushing now' Naruto thought confused about Sasukes behavior and Sakura glaring at her, knowing why she behaved so strange.

"Alright team lets moving" Kakashi said as he take the way only a shinobi could take, because it needed the three walking exercise. But to his surprise and shook the moment he wanted to stuck his feed on the wall, he was burst apart with a dark force, burning his sandal away and singe his feet on. Letting out a painful scream he landet hard on his back holding his injured feet in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei" his students scream and rushed to his side. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "I wanted to walked on the wall with my chakra and then the wall repelled my chakra and attacked me." The copy nin explained. Sakura walked over to the wall and examed it. "It seems like the castle have some self defense in him to prevent it to be simple destroyed by any macical force by repel any form from energy or macig who want to integrate or touch it and attacked it by the same time, which means we have to use the old fashionated way." the roset explained.

Naruto goaned "This sucks, Kakashi-sensei, can you move"

"Yeah but I am not as fast as I could be and need someone to hold, means two of you have to clear the path before us."

"I help you sensei" Sakura said and hold her sensei under his shoulders.

They continued on through the path that was easier to travel, and made it to a room with a statue. Naruto suddenly had an inspiration, "We should move the statue and the others could pull us up!"

"Nani?" Sakura asked as Naruto pointed ahead, "The path is just an upward climb, but we can't use our chakra to stick to the walls right?" The others nodded and Naruto finished, "We use this statue to climb to the ledge above us." Naruto moved the statue and leapt up, just barely reaching the top. He motioned for them to come and they followed suit. They found a scroll just lying on the floor of the upper area. Sakura grabbed it with anger, "What kind of person just leaves a spell scroll just lying around! It's just completely mind-bogling how someone could be so disorganized!" Naruto and the others backed away a bit, but continued on through the paths. a skeleton charged, but Sakura was able to use her new short sword to dismantle it, but it wasn't alone. An armor with an axe threw some axes. Naruto threw some knives to stop them, and started whipping it. Sakura finished it off quickly with the new spell, raging fire.

Going further the enter a great hall, with a giant chandelier on the ceiling and a platform in the central. And most importantly, No Monster. Seeing a way at the other end of the room and another up he sent Sakura and Sasuke above and he went with Naruto in the room in front. In the room was only a strange stone plate with runes graved in and it was floating. Excaminating and haven't any idea what it is they returned back to the hall finding Sasuke and Sakura waiting for them already.

"What have you found?" Kakashi them.

"Only a single room with an axe amour and a book that's work like some kind of lexicon" Sasuke began

"It's registrate, analyze and archive every monster in the castle we have killed so far and write it down, and thats all of his own" Sakura finished

"That can comes in handy, all we have found is a strange plate floating in the air, we have already examed it but haven't any clue what it does, maybe Sakura-chan can find out what it is" Naruto explained

Nodding the pinket replied "I can looked at it later, now we should cheek out this other room below" said pointing to a door at the end of the stairs.

The group entered the room and saw a blue light in it. "Something is there" Sasuke said reading her weapons, the other followed her example. The light take the form of a human body on. "A gohst!" Naruto exclaimed and charged at the now matrialiset spirit. "Wait! Naruto, I can't sense any evil energy in it" Sakura said. "Then what it is doing here?" He asked.

"Ah you can sense me" the spirit said

"Who are you" the blond male asked

A litle amused the ghost answered "A ghost, as you can see. A spirit of a death man, and death people have no need for names"

"I don't know how you are see that but he sure seems shady to me" Naruto growled

"Impossible!" Came a voice of a certain black haired girl. Sasuke freezed the moment the ghost have matrialisiest. She have seen this face before in her home. Slowly walking towards the spirit with shaking body. The ghost looked confused at the girl who looked at her with a shocked expression, something was familiar with her but he couldn't put it out. "Sasuke watch out" Naruto warned and tried to hold her back but she shrugged him of.

'Why?" Sasuke thought as she approached the spirit man. She have seen it so many times in her home, prayed before the picture of this very man every year with her mother and heard her sometimes cry quietly in her room at night his name. The ghost expression also have changed from confused to shocked as he heard how the blond boy have called this girl who stand now in front of her. Why did it have to be her of all peoples now.

"To-Tou-san" The Uchiha princess asked in a hoarse voice.

The man was none other than Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father, and the head of the Uchiha Clan before it's death. He looked at Sasuke with a bit of shock, "Sasuke-chan, I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm glad you were spared from our fate, and to think that in a few years you will be as beautiful as your mother." Fugaku said as he looked at his daughter Sasuke started to tear as Sakura looked at him, "Fugaku-san, why are you here?"

"Simply put, I sent my spirit to be bound at this castle. Partially because of my regret."

"What regret Tou-san?"

Closing his eyes The death Clan head answered. "I am responsible for the destruction of our clan"

"What...how...why?" Sasuke whispered as her world seemed to break down.

"Many years I have together with Minato, your father Naruto" Fukaku began and looking at Naruto at he said that " entered the castle to destroy Lord Dracula to rise again. I have aid him in his fight and side by side we fight our way thru the castle into the throne room we battled and wined against the dark lord. But neither one of us have notice which sins we have really taken as we have killed the Castles lord."

"What sins?" Naruto asked, coming on step closer.

"You are not ready to know that now."

"And did those 'sins' have something to do with your regret?" Sasuke asked with hope.

"Yes my daughter, those sins have caused the death of many innocent people, to our clan, to our family" Fukaku began as his face hardened with every word he spoke. "Therefore I have bound my spirit to this castle to aid everyone in his quest to kill Dracula"

"And how will you do that" Sakura asked the ghost.

"I will teach you. Jutsus, spells and Hunter skills. Also I will provide you with weapons which you could need on you mission here"

"Great now let's start" Naruto exclaimed exited.

"Not so fast young one. I can't give you skills and weapons just out of the blue"

"And why not?" NAruto groaned

"First I have to test you to determine if you are ready to get said skills."

"And how did we prove that we are worthy the skills and weapons you give us Otou-sama" Sasuke asked

"I will give you missions, quest when you like to call them that, to see if you are ready" Fukaku said to his daughter.

"I can understand the need for training, and the need to prove they are ready for training," Kakashi said as Fugaku's spirit nodded, "Yes, but this first quest is simple enough. There's a priest from the Vatican in the other room with supplies, just get a potion and a magic map then come back here." Naruto sweat dropped at this, along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"That's it?" She asked as her father nodded, "That's it." They accepted the quest and went into the next room. Sakura recognized the statue that was in there, "That's the angel statue that Naruto and I found earlier!"

"Ah, I see you noticed the Holy Statue? It's certainly a testimony to the alchemic genius of others, and I've decided to set up shop here," Dorian said as he sat down at the table nearby. Naruto was still curious about the strange statue, "What does it do?"

"Well, what it does is convert natural energy, found in nature, and convert it to healing and chakra restoration. It needs some time to recharge, but it heals any wounds on anyone in the light." Kakashi made a small remark about how it would be useful in the future. Sasuke then looked at the man and said, "We came here to buy some things."

"I have some weapons, and other medicines." Sasuke sighed as she added, "Just give us a magic map and a potion."

"Alright we have the stuff now what will you teach us?" Naruto grumbled to Fukaku as they get back from the store. "And that better be good" He added still annoyed over the greedy priest and his high prices.

"The technique I will teach you all is the lizard tail with that move you should be able to go further into the castle" Fukaku explained and demonstrate how this move and slide over the floor. After a while everyone had it done and go further in the castle but not before Kakashi ask about this strange stone plate. "This stone plates are teleporter points. It makes travel around the castle a lot easier, but you must activate first one point to go in there, but don't worry they do this from self you only have to find them."

"There is also one think still I have to tell you. Dracula is not this castles' lord"

"What!" Came the replied of all present

"Yes the castle lord who is rebuilding Dracula's castle is a vampire with the name Brauner. He use some paintings to control the power of Dracula and this have access over the power of this castle. In other word you must find this paintings and destroyed them. In this way Brauners control will became less and less and you can defeat him."

"Thank you Fukaku-sama for this information" Kakashi replied

They enter the great hall again and found a switch and a sealed floor. Opening the floor they see that it was the hall from earlier. going bag they found a small gateway were they could slide in. Behind the gateway was a room with a single painting in it. On the painting was a mansion.

"This must be one of those paintings Tou-san mentioned, but how did it work?"

Sakura looked at it and explained than how it worked and how they can enter it. "Then what do we waiting for it lets enter dattebayo"

Soon Team seven was enfold in a light and entered the portrait world.


End file.
